


The Interrogation

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: The Arrangement [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Interrogation, M/M, Male Friendship, Sarcastic Tony, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has to face the music. Part of the Arrangement Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all I am very very very sorry for how long this thing has taken to post here. The problem was I was kind of (and by kind of I mean very very) stuck on how I wanted this chapter to go. I finally figured it out though and I might have given up since it was giving me such a hard time except for all your lovely comments that made me want to keep going. 
> 
> Warning: Tony has a little bit more of a dirty mouth than usual. Just a little bit though.

"I know the number one question on your mind," Tony said to the people he knew were watching him on camera, as well as the few agents that were in the room.

He was an interrogation room with a steel table and an obvious one-way window. He wasn't handcuffed even though he could see from the looks on some of the agents face they wished he was. Technically, he hadn't done anything legally wrong.

He could make an argument for aiding and abetting, but Loki had never used him to evade the law or even eaten his food. For a long time, it had just been wham, bam, thank you ma'am and then a forgetting potion until they had done away with that part. Tony hadn't argued when S.H.I.E.L.D had showed up asking him to follow them or when they had practically kidnapped him.

However, during the quinjet ride over to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters Tony had decided that he was pretty much done walking on eggshells. He had a crap day and he wasn't going to tread as lightly as he had with his friends. If he stepped on a couple toes, well, they were the ones who had decided to interrogate him.

"A question, that if you had a night to sleep on it would have kept you up," Tony said, bringing his arms up to rest on the table.

He clasped his hands together and paused to build suspense. He wickedly grinned, "Who tops who?"

The genius watched as two of the agents, a man who was slightly taller than himself, who had brown hair, and an agent with darker brown hair grimaced. But, their professional faces S.H.I.E.L.D must teach at the academy came back up. The third agent in the room, who was slightly shorter than Tony, showed nothing.

Stark laughed and said, "Well, it's a very interesting question."

He paused like he was giving it a lot of consideration.

"But, I'm sorry agents, I don't screw and tell."

The two guards seemed somewhat relieved while the third looked slightly disappointed. Tony frowned at him and the blank face came back up.

The silver door to the side of the room slid open silently. A leather duster was the first noticeable thing that came through the door. The second, of course, was the eye patch.

"That's enough of that Stark."

"Fury you're alive. I'm so surprised," The billionaire spoke with a tone and look of mock astonishment. He looked at the three other agents in the room, both Mr. Sense of humor's and the one way too interested in his sex life.

"I'll take it from here." Fury said and the three agents started filing out of the room.

"Fury, I'm surprised at you. You don't talk. You don't write. One might think you were dead- or at least I thought that was what you were supposed to be."

Fury didn't let anything Tony was saying distract him, and continued on with the interrogation.

"Stark, you know what we want," Fury spoke as he sat on the other chair that had been on the opposite side of the table from where Tony was.

"Um- a cheeseburger?" Tony held his hand up, " No wait, you asked what we want so that would be cheeseburgers plural."

"We want information on an unsavory associate of your's."

"Oh he's savory," Tony said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Fury did not look amused. "Stark, be serious for a moment."

"I don't know. Do you really think I'm capable of it?" Tony asked as sincerely as he could fake.

"Stark!" Fury snapped, bringing his hand down on the table between them, making a loud clang.

"That's not very nice to the table," Tony said in feigned disapproval. But, before Fury could throw him into one of the many holes that he knew Fury had, the brunette decided for a moment to actually be serious.

"I don't know where he lives. Loki always comes to my place, but even if I knew where he lived I wouldn't tell you. You know why? Because I can't be with him if he's in one of your prisons or one of his dad's." Tony said, resolutely folded his arms against his chest.

"I also don't know much about what he does when he's not with me, but I do know other than that one incident three months ago, Loki hasn't attacked this city in over a year."

The attack had only been because Loki had forgotten the reason that he had stopped attacking. The raven-haired being would never have attacked then if he had remembered. The only reason he had forgotten was because of Tony's insistence to forget. So that one was at least partially his fault.

"You say that almost like it's some sort of accomplishment. So what? You think we should say okay, it's fine to attack cities and kill people as long as you don't it for a year afterwards?" Fury said, copying his posture.

"No, of course not. I'm just saying that it's your job to find him not mine and I'm not doing your job for you."

"You know what he's done."

Tony sighed as he had heard that a lot today. It was definitely bothering him.

"Yeah, I know what he's done," Tony said softer. "And I'm sorry, but I can't help how I feel about him even though I know what he's done."

Fury sighed in a why-are-you-always-giving-so-much-trouble kind of way. "Is there anything you will tell us?"

The genius ran everything he knew about Loki through his mind to see if there was something that he could tell Fury and wasn't something that would end up with Loki in one of the holes in this place or back in Asgard. If his dark haired lover got sent to either place, Tony knew it would be nearly impossible to ever see him again.

"As long as he's dating me, I don't think he's going to create any more trouble," Tony said finally.

Fury gave him a do-you-really-expect-me-to-believe-that kind of look.

"You haven't seen him doing anything in several months right?" Tony asked.

"That doesn't mean anything." Fury negated.

Tony knew logically that he had no idea if he was right. Loki could be doing something underground, away from prying eyes. Honestly, the more he got to know him the more he thought that would probably be Loki's style if he were to try to rule the world again. But his gut told him that Loki wasn't doing anything; Loki wouldn't do anything, because of Tony if not for any other reason.

"He's not doing anything," Was all he said aloud. "He's not going to be doing anything," Tony said, ignoring Fury's look of disbelief.

"Look let's just bottom line it." The billionaire said.

As this day had been long enough already, all he wanted to do was fall into bed and forget about the day he had just had. He'd been through an emotional wringer and it was going to be awhile before it eased off. Ideally, he'd like to fall into the bed with Loki but that wasn't going to happen for awhile

"He can teleport. He's good at covering his tracks and I'm not going to help you find him. So you can expend all your time and resources for decades and still not find him. Hell, he can turn invisible and walk right past you and you wouldn't even know it. This one time-" Tony trailed off and his eyes lowered as he realized that Fury wouldn't want to hear about the time Loki had done that in bed.

His eyes darted up again sharply. "Anyways he's hard to catch," He said, feeling his cheeks turn slightly pink. Huh, he thought he didn't embarrass anymore. Guess he was wrong.

"I give a lot of money to aid you guys because I believe, generally," he amended, "in what you do here. Even though you guys have a lot of secrets and I know not everything is hunky dory, I believe that you do some good work. However, if you keep searching for Loki, I'm going to feel a lot less generous."

He looked Fury over for his response. Fury, when he wanted to be, was a bit of a hard nut to crack and his face was completely blank. Still, he was pretty sure that Fury understood what he was saying. Tony wanted to make sure there was no room for misunderstandings.

"So, you can keep looking for Loki, not find him and lose some funding, or you can not look for Loki and gain funding."

Oh yeah, Tony wasn't at all above bribing someone with economic gain, not in the least.

"So, what's it going to be?"

He knew there was really one choice and Fury did not look happy about it. He did not look happy at all. In fact, Tony was pretty sure that if Fury suddenly had the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes, that a lot of people would be dead… and he would be the first one. He would be so very dead. So, it was a good thing that Fury didn't have laser eyes.

"We'll be watching you. Your every movement."

Tony nodded. He knew that would happen. He also knew that it wasn't limited to his physical movement. Anything he did would be looked through with a fine-toothed comb.

"If anything looks out of place-" Fury didn't finish, but Tony heard it for what it was. A threat and a promise.

After a long moment of silence that he was sure was meant to make him sweat, Fury finally spat out.

"Fine," Tony grinned.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Avengers.
> 
> Thanks everybody for sticking with me thus far. It's because of your support that this has gone from a one-shot to a much longer story. 
> 
> I was going to make this its own story, but I think it works much better as a second chapter rather than on its own.

"So how'd it go?" Bruce asked turning around to face Tony from his spot on the black couch. He was the only one in the room.

"How do you think it went?" Tony complained as he made his way around the couch and slumped into the seat by his friend.

"Well, it could be a lot worse," Bruce said.

Tony nodded; he knew that it could have been a lot worse. They could have really tried to take everything he cared about away from him, rather than Fury just telling him that he was going to be watched like a hawk.

Stark put his feet up on the coffee table in the front of the couch, laid back, closed his eyes, and tried to put the day's events out of his mind. Unfortunately, Bruce didn't seem to get the memo.

"Clint and Natasha moved out and maybe Steve too. I know that he was talking about it."

"Oh," was all that Tony could think to say.

The hits kept coming. He knew that Clint and Natasha were pissed, but he hadn't really thought about them moving out with everything going on. Though now that he was thinking about it, he wasn't terribly surprised, though he was still hurt. Clint may be annoying, but they had become or at least he thought that they had become close friends after all this time together.

Natasha had always pretty much kept everybody but Clint at a bit of distance, but over time the distance had been closing little by little. They were both gone now. And maybe Steve too. He and Steve had come a long way since the beginning as well, and he was going to miss the three of them a lot. He opened his eyes doing his best to pretend that none of this was bothering him.

"I hope they enjoy the downsizing," he said a little bitterly. Tony didn't mean to say that, he had meant to seem more flippant. They would likely be downsizing. The rooms in his tower were huge for New York and S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't exactly known for luxury.

"You okay Tony?" Bruce asked him softly after a moment. He could see the concern in the geeky scientist features; it both warmed and annoyed him.

"I'm fine, thanks" he added after a moment, not wanting to be rude to one of the few who weren't mad at him, or at least not mad enough to leave.

"'Kay," Bruce spoke, clearly not believing him, but choosing not get into it. He turned back to his newspaper that he had apparently put down earlier. The mild-mannered man kept peeking looks at him when he thought he wasn't looking. Tony smiled slightly; that was his science bro.

He was emotionally exhausted and so he closed his eyes again. The couch was so comfortable and after the crap day he had, he didn't want to leave it. The billionaire focused on his friend's concern, as it was one of the few things that wasn't going to make him either anxious or depressed. He focused on the feeling so much that he didn't notice himself falling to sleep.

* * *

 

 

He was starving. He had been hungry for a while, but he had been too distracted by his work. Usually someone came to get the genius when he worked this long. That person, though, was usually Steve, and Steve, whether or not he was still there, wasn't talking to him. Tony hadn't gotten up the nerve yet to ask Jarvis whether or not the boy scout had moved out or not.

If he went to the kitchen he wouldn't have anything to distract himself. All he would have to think about would be his dissolving friendships and the fact that he couldn't see Loki for a while.

So no, the genius much rather work until the hunger was impossible to ignore, besides he had breakfast or some meal sometime... maybe.

He jumped as someone knocked on the other side of his lab door. He was glad that no one but Jarvis saw it.

He straightened up and shouted, "Come in!"

Belatedly he realized that he had no idea who was on the other side of the door. It could be Steve ready to argue or some other S.H.I.E.L.D agent that wanted him to know that he found him despicable. The second one was unlikely, as Jarvis would have made him aware of an S.H.I.E.L.D agent in the tower unless they hacked him.

Tony looked back down at his project and continued working as heard the lab door open and relaxed slightly when he saw that it was Bruce out of the corner of his eyes.

"You've been working for over twelve hours," Bruce spoke disapprovingly.

Tony nodded. Yeah, it had probably been something like that.

He heard the sound of something being set down and that's when the smell hit his nose. He put down his project and turned around. There in front of him was a fresh pizza from his favorite pizza joint. The smell of the onions, peppers, sausage, and pepperoni made his mouth water.

"Tony."

Tony, with some difficulty, focused his gaze on his friend rather than the pizza that was making him salivate and his stomach growl with hunger. His friend was looking at him with slight amusement mixed with a little bit of concern.

"You hungry?"

He raised an eyebrow as Bruce had to have heard his stomach just growl. Bruce grabbed as slice and sat down next to him. It didn't take long for Tony to grab a slice as well. He didn't use a plate, even though Bruce had brought some of those as well. The pizza smelled and tasted so good, that for a long moment he was lost in the gooey, cheesy, flavorful goodness.

After he was finished with his first slice, he looked at Bruce who was still working on his first piece. The scientist was also taking in the items on Tony's table as well as his new project. Tony hopped out of his chair to grab another slice.

"Want another piece?" Tony asked his friend who shrugged then nodded.

This time, Tony used a plate and brought a second slice to his friend. He sat back down and started on his next piece.

"Thanks," he spoke softly. Tony still tried to avoid thinking about what he was trying to ignore, which was the whole reason he hadn't gone to the kitchen in the first place.

"You can't ignore it forever," Bruce said. Tony didn't answer him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually miss that cocky, egotistical jerk who told me that he loved when I turned into the Hulk."

Tony grinned as he remembered that moment on the Helicarrier. Yeah, he had been a little more on the serious side in the last forty-eight hours. It had been a long forty-eight hours, though.

"Yeah, well, weren't you always the one telling me that not everything in life is a joke?"

"I was one of them," Bruce said after a moment.

Right, it was Steve who was usually telling him that, and Steve may or may not be there anymore. Tony supposed Bruce was right he couldn't ignore it forever.

"So did the boy scout find some other organization that will help him find old ladies to help across the street?" He asked, putting down his pizza and picking back up his project again.

"If you asking if Steve left, yeah he did."

Tony nodded. Ok, so Steve left. That was okay, he could be okay with that.

"So, S.H.I. ?" He asked as they were the most likely candidates.

"Probably," Bruce agreed.

"Well they could use a boy scout; might keep them honest."

Bruce didn't reply to his statement.

"So we really are dividing," He said aloud as much to himself as he was to Bruce.

"It might just be temporary. They're getting used to the whole idea, and maybe once they see that you aren't just changing sides they might reconsider."

Tony's eyes shot up. "They think I'm changing sides?"

Bruce shook his head, "No," then nodded, "Well, not really, I don't think," he added after a moment. "I just think they need sometime is all," he said with a shrug.

Tony hoped he was right, but he seemed a little unrealistically optimistic at the moment for him. Bruce shifted uncomfortably like he didn't want to bring whatever he was going to say up.

He cleared his throat before saying, "You know crime's going to up once people hear that the Avengers have split up right?"

Yeah, he had thought of that this morning. People were going to think that made New York an easier target. It would probably be everywhere sooner or later, and he really wasn't looking forward to that.

His appetite was suddenly gone. After only two slices, he pushed his plate to the side. This thing between him and Loki, it could actually cause people to get really physically hurt rather than just harm his friends emotionally. He was just going to have to hope that Thor, the Hulk, and himself would be enough.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is hopefully going to up soon. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading please let me know what you think.


End file.
